A Loss and a Gain
by DamagedCargo
Summary: When Rebecca Catalina gets killed on the promised day, Riza is devastated. How will Roy help her get through the pain of losing her best friend? Royai.


**Yay for Royai! So, this idea came to me when my friends and I were on a trip to Washington D.C. It was 11:00 pm and we were dead bored and I wrote a fanfiction until about 12:00 pm. Washington was so much fun and I loved it. 3 We visited the Washington Monument, WW II memorial and the Vietnam memorial. We visited the Holocaust museum and Newseum (Yes it's called that) where my friend (Marrissa Gnokowitz) and I made up fake names to use for the television broadcast. She was Veronica and I was Winry. **

**It was so great because the guy working there said, "What kind of name it Winery" (Yes he said Winery)…and I was like "Umm, my names Winry…" XD We took insane photos of the group of sophisticated ladies with our ties our insane teacher gave us. I might post the pics on my deviantART later but Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist and did not make a profit from this. Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal alchemist, but the idea belongs to me.**

**A Loss and a Gain**

Leaves gently touched the ground and the sun was high in the sky. Wind blew as trumpets and drums played "Military Taps" and soldiers from a lower rank carried a casket down the aisle draped with black. Soldiers wore their uniforms and family and friends wore black. In the row of soldiers stood Colonel Roy Mustang, and always, right beside him; stood 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. 6 gun shots went off as the coffin was placed into the ground and dirt was getting tossed onto it. One by one, people slowly left, followed by the military officers.

Alex Louise Armstrong walked by Hawkeye on his way out of the cemetery. He stopped by her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He weakly smiled to her and whispered comforting words before he left. She barley smiled back but saluted the higher up officials attempt at making her smile. Nothing could make her smile. No one, not one person could. Soon everyone was gone except for Riza and her thoughts. She walked closer to the grave and knelt down to read the inscription on the tomb stone.

_Rebecca Catalina_

_1__st__ Lieutenant _

_Killed on the Promised Day._

_September 24__th__, 1882- April 13__th__ 1905_

"_May your burning soul and passion stay with us forever."_

Riza sat and stared at the stone for at least 10 minutes. All of the times Rebecca had been for her, helping her through the rough patches of her life, always there for a drink, always at the phone waiting for a call. They had been best friends for years, and now she wished they could have spent more time together. "Why did you have to die Becca?" Riza muttered as tears began to form in her eyes. Riza looked around to make sure no one could see her before years began falling from her eyes, "Why?" her entire body shook as she spoke, "Why God?" More tears fell and she punched the ground. "SHE WAS TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Riza yelled and she let out a sharp cry, unaware of the Colonel standing behind her.

"L-lieutenant?" Was all the colonel could utter. He had never seen the Lieutenant like this before, and for a second; he didn't even recognize the woman sitting before him.

Riza shot up from her spot on the ground to salute the higher up official's presence, with tears still falling from her cheeks. "H-hello Sir," was all she could say as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Sir…"

"You don't seem alright."

"Well I am!" Riza snapped. She crossed her arms and stared at Mustang. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why did he always have to be so nosy? The two soldiers glared at each other for a long time until Mustang spoke.

"I know how you feel, Lieutenant; to lose someone close to you. I felt the same way when Hughes died. I stood in this same spot, for a long time; and now all I can do is think back to the good times when he was alive," The Colonel explained and Riza sniffed.

She dropped to the ground once again. "She was…so young…" Tears began to form in her soft brown eyes. "She didn't deserve to die, why did it have to be her?" Riza began trembling, "I want my friend back!" Riza yelled and tears poured from her eyes. She continued to sit on the ground and sob; at this point, not caring who saw her cry.

Mustang felt so guilty. He felt it was half his fault that Rebecca lost her life. He could have protected everyone, but nobody is perfect, and a life had to be sacrificed. _Who knew the Lieutenant could cry so much… _Roy knelt down beside Hawkeye and pulled her into a comforting hug. He assumed that this action would only have him dodging bullets; but instead, Riza held onto his shoulder tightly and cried into the crook of his neck.

She continued to sob for a long time, with Roy close to her; his strong arms around her fragile body, and whispering, "Shhh, it's alright, it's alright." He rubbed her back soothingly to stop her from crying, and then he kissed the top of her forehead lightly as she rested in his arms.

Soon night had fallen and Roy and Riza were still snuggled next to each other. Anyone could easily mistake them for a young couple in love. He did _love _her, and now was the time to show her how much she means to him. Finally, Roy stood up and pulled Riza along with him. "Thank you sir, for…for everything," Riza croaked.

"Please call me Roy, Riza; were not in the workplace, are we?"

Riza shivered at the sound of Roy saying her first name, instead of Lieutenant; or Hawkeye. "Are you cold?" Roy asked automatically taking off his jacket and placing in on her bare shoulders, making her shiver once again.

"Thanks…Roy,"

"Anytime," he took her hand and they left the cemetery that evening, feeling different. They were co-workers, they were friends, but now they were together; as they should be.

**Done! Wasn't that so sweet? Feel free to drop a comment below. Now, some of you may be thinking this is a little OOC for Riza but just think of how easily she lost it when she thought Lust had killed Roy. Also, for Rebecca's birthdate and death date, I searched the web for her birthdate, but because she's a minor character, I guess Hiromu Arakawa didn't give **_**every **_**single secondary character a birthdate. So I just took Mustangs birth year and made her a few years younger than him. I also had no idea when the Promised day is, and I'm not planned to go through every Fullmetal alchemist episode until they say the date month and year of the Promised day. All I know is that it happened in the spring time, so I just did April of 1905, which would make Rebecca 24 years old, which I think her character looks around that age, maybe a little younger. Now, I could be completely wrong, or very close, if you want to inbox me about that, and then feel free to! But I hope you enjoyed this Royai fluffy anyway! **

**~PirateNinjaAssassinIII**


End file.
